When She Bites, Part I
by Deadly Iris
Summary: The vampire hunter Kay forms a friendship and eventually relationship with a young vampire female by the name of Emma Krevor. But keeping thier relationship and thier own secrets secure becomes almost impossible due to a war between vampires and humans.
1. I: New Girl in Engrave

_When She Bites, Part I_

I : New Girl in Engrave

Ah, Auron High School. Pretty big a** school don't you think? Anyway, enough sight seeing, this isn't a damn tour guide. My name is Kay, and I'm a student here. My home is just a small house, that is only for myself..and maybe three other people. I live by myself. My parents were killed by vampires when I was younger, and I was raised by vampire hunters, when they rescued me from my own death. Yeah yeah, since I was raised by them, I became one too. None of these naive people walking around here, know about my secret life. I'm simply a student by day, and a hunter at night. The city of Engave get's pretty dangerous, only because of the vampires that walk around like they own the place...and thats where I step in. I promise you, listen to me, and you'll get all that you wished for out of the story…who knows, maybe you won't. Now shut the hell up and listen.

Right now, Kay was in school at the moment, sitting in Math class with his arms folded, and day dreaming as usual. "Jesus...how I sit here through complete boredom like this...everyday...I will never know.." he complained. Kay absolutely hated school. Thank God and the heavens above this was his last year of this nonsense. It wasn't that Kay got bad grades or anything; he was top of his class, to be honest. The problem was that nothing in school caught Kay's interest, but little did he know, that would all change today…

"…Alright so now we know that the square root of 219 is 30.2, now we have to find x, and to do that, we would have to…" instructed Mr. Evans until he was interrupted by one of the schools administrators. Mr. Evans left the room for a moment and returned with something or rather, someone…. A brunette with usually dark red eyes entered the room. Her fingernails were painted the same color as her eyes and her smile looked deadly yet beautiful.

"Class, I would like you all to meet Emma Krevor; Her father and her just moved to Engrave and she is our newest student here at Auron High School. I expect you welcome her with open arms." He said as he introduced the girl, "Emma you can sit behind Kay over there." Mr. Evans pointed to the seat behind Kay.

Kay stared at the girl until she passed him to take her seat. He couldn't stop staring either; she was….captivating. _Now there's something that CAN keep my interest._ He thought.

This train of thought was broken when Emma tapped his shoulder, leaning in, "You know, it's rude to just stare at people and not say anything…" she said smiling slyly.

He knew he was caught when she said this, but he still had a calm attitude about it. "I know, but can you blame me if your hot?" Kay has a knack for just coming out and saying things like that with a straight face.

She blushed just a little, "Pervert, is getting into the new girl's panties all you think about?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But hey, you believe what you wish." He said with a smile. He so loves it when people have to guess about him, and he never, EVER gives a straight answer.

"Well, maybe I think your hot too…" she said smirking and sitting back in her desk.

_Ah, looks like someone here has the same mentality I do, instead of the usual, "YOU PERVERT!" kind of response...I have a feeling we'll get along just fine… _Kay thought.

"Ahem, Kay, if you see something more interesting than the Quadratic Formula, please enlighten us." Mr. Evans said impatiently.

"Sorry...reading the book now." He told him. "Yes, read out loud for all to hear, recite the formula 3 times and tell the class when they are supposed to use it." Mr. Evans ordered, and Kay started to recite, "–b plus or minus square root, b square minus 4 a c …."


	2. II: The Joys of Getting Lost

II: The Joys of Getting Lost

Once the 1st Bell rang, the class dispersed like a bunch of mice. Kay lost sight of Emma as the class rushed out the room and Kay followed suite soon after.

Emma has having trouble finding her locker. "Stupid locker number..." she mumbled, the secretary had wrote it so sloppy, that Emma couldn't read the damn thing.

Kay, who was also on his way to his locker, spotted Emma, and noticed that she looked kind of annoyed about something.

"Lost?" He simply asked, wasting no words, walking up beside her.

"Hmm?" Emma turned her head and saw Kay. She had to look up at him because he was about 7 7 inches taller than her. "Oh! Hey Perv." she said smiling, "Yeah I'm lost...I can't find my locker because the secretary at this school is obviously illiterate."

Kay chuckled, "Yeah, I'm surprised that they haven't fired her yet.." he said and looked at the locker number on the paper, "It's 3-305…yup, number 305…" he told her, "Hey, that's beside mine.. follow me"

Emma smiled as she followed, "Oh what joy! My locker is right beside the hot pervert's. What a way to start off the semester." She said laughing.

Kay laughed as well. "Hey, you should be honored. I normally let the new ones figure it out themselves, just to laugh at their misery." He laughed, when he was walked to his locker. "And your right, I am hot." He added smirking.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Anyhow, this is your locker right here." He said, knocking on it a bit. "If you have trouble remembering the combo to the lock, I'll just pick it for you."

"So you flirt with new girls and now you can pick locks…hmm, you're quite the handyman.." Emma said smiling slyly.

"Yep, there isn't a lock out there that I can pick. Learned it all from..." He stopped when he realized what he was about to say. "The internet." He had almost said "Hunter's Camp".

The 2nd bell rung. "Well, I'd better go…Thanks for helping me…"Emma said placing her math book in her locker, "I'll see around!" she said as she walked away.

"Yeah, definitely.." Kay said smiling.

Sometime after 2nd Period , In the middle of 3rd…

The lunch bell rang and once again the students of Auron High School dispersed. Kay, being the anti-social type, decided to eat his lunch behind the school. He walked around the corner of the school and was surprised to find Emma already here.

"And here I thought I was the only one that ate back here." Kay said from behind her.

Emma jumped a little as she didn't hear him come up behind her, "Oh! Hey Kay!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Emma." Kay said as he sat down in the grass beside her, "So, how was 2nd an 3rd period?" he asked.

"Alright I guess, I mean the teachers are nice and everything, but it's boring..." Emma said as she yawned a little, taking a sip of a red drink she had.

Kay chuckled, "Yeah it tends to be that way…" he said looking at her. Well not really at her, but her eyes.

She looked over at him, "What? Something on my face?" she asked curious as to why he was staring at her.

"No, nothing like that…it's just…I've never met anyone with red eyes before…" he said, "Are you wearing contacts?" he asked.

"Umm…yeah.." she said laughing a little, "yeah, there're contacts.."

"Hmm…they're really pretty.." he said smiling

She blushed only slightly, smiling, "Thanks…" Kay was starting to grow on her a little bit, "Say, are you doing anything after school?" she asked.

"Not really. Why?" he asked curious as to what she was getting at?

"Since I'm new here and everything…I was thinking maybe you could show me around town?" she asked.

"Sure I'd love too." Kay said as he wanted to spend more time with her anyway.

"Cool." She said as the bell rung to return to class. Emma got up, brushing herself off, "So I'll see you after school?"

"Sounds good…" he said getting up as well, "Don't get lost on your way to 4th!"he teased.

She poked her tongue out at him cutely. _I think getting lost was the best thing that's happened to me all day..._ she thought.


	3. III: Hunter

III: The Hunter/ His Secret

After school, Emma met Kay at the entrance of Auron High.

"Ready to show me around?" she asked smiling.

"Yup. There's not a lot to Engrave, but I'll try my best just for you.." Kay said smiling as well.

She chuckled, "Awww, the pervert has a sweet side." She laughed.

Emma and Kay into Engrave, stopping at an Ice Cream shop called Sweet Delights.

They both ordered vanilla fudge sundaes and sat outside the shop eating their treat.

"So…Tell me about Engrave." Emma said as she licked her ice cream.

Kay took a few licks of his before her started talking, "Here's the short version: There is almost never any sunshine here as it usually cloudy, the winters are FREEZING cold, besides this Ice Cream shop, there's a library, Arcade, Bank, Town Hall, and a church. There's the slums in the downtown area; stay away from those if you can, and a forest on the eastern end of Engrave near the Hunter's Camp." He explained to her.

"Hunter's Camp? You mean like vampire hunters?" she asked making a special mental note of this information.

"Yeah, and I guess, since we're on the subject, that this is the best time to tell you…that I'm a vampire hunter and-" he started.

"Wait, you're a hunter?" Emma asked almost dropping what was left of her vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah, I kept it a secret from everyone at school and I felf like I could trust you…I can right?" he asked, looking at her.

She looked at him; at first she didn't know what to say but quickly regained herself, "Yup! Your secret is safe with me!" she said reassuringly. _But am I safe with you?_ She thought to herself.

Thanks, it means a lot…but like I was saying; there's a pretty nasty war going on between the vampires and humans, like me and you..." Kay explained, "You don't hear that much about it until nighttime comes around, that's when all the action starts…"

Now there was something that her father failed to mention before they moved. Emma then asked, "Why are they fighting?"

"Vampires think they run the damn place…..they keep saying something about how Engrave used to belong to them and their coming back to claim what rightfully theirs…it's complete bullshit, if you ask me…"Kay said finishing his ice cream, " But that's why the hunters are here…to sort this mess out.."

"…yeah…" Emma said a little skeptical. Now that she knew everything going on in Engrave, was it safe for her and her father? Would they be dragged into this war? More importantly, was Kay now her enemy?

"Well it's getting late…" he said as he got up, "Let's get you home…" he said, extending his hand, offering to help her up.

She took his hand, getting up. When she did Kay hugged her softly, "Thanks for accepting me for who I really am…" he said.

She was taken aback at first, but smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome."

They then walked about a mile and a half to Emma's house. Kay hugged her again as they said their goodbyes. As Kay left, his phone rang and the Hunter's symbol showed upon the screen. He would hunt tonight…


	4. IV: Rite of Passage

**Author's Note: I do hope that you've been enoying this story so far, I felt like my first three chapters were kinda of warm-up chapters and I do believe, in this chapter, the story really takes off as we learn a little more about Emma and the vampires that live within Engrave. Thanks for all your support. Read and Review!**

IV: Rite of Passage

Emma watched Kay leave before she locked the front door. She turned around to head upstairs, but walked right into her father.

"Your late, Emma" He said sternly.

Emma's father was a very tall man, with snow white hair and red eyes like hers. He wasn't scrawny, he wasn't muscular, but somewhere in between. He had thin eyebrows and a goatee.

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry dad, I was just-" she started to explain.

"I don't care why Emma, just go upstairs and get ready, the Matriarch should be here soon." He said leaving, headed towards the kitchen. He looked angry and disappointed in her. Then again, he always looked like that.

Emma sighed, she had forgotten about the Matriarch. Every time a new vampire family or clan enters another vampire clan's territory, they had to prove their worth by taking a Rite of Passage test. The test could be anything from killing an innocent person to killing another member of their own clan. Emma had never killed anyone before…sure she had hunted humans down and feasted on their blood, but she would never kill them, because vampire's saliva is used like an antibiotic to get rid of bite-marks.

Emma's father held a high position in the Vampire Council back in their hometown; he was hoping that he could use this and Emma's abilities to prove their worth at the Rite of Passage.

The doorbell rang and Emma's father answered the door. A pale older man stood in the doorway, dressed in a red robe with a hood on. "Richard Krevor?" the man asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I am him, and you are?" Mr. Krevor asks.

"Your guide. Is your daughter ready?" the man asked.

"Yes she should be…Emma!" he called as he turned around to see that Emma standing behind him.

"I'm ready" Emma said as she looked ahead, her eyes glowing bright red and her long brunette hair now tied back.

Emma and her father followed their guide deep into the forest of Engrave until the came upon an open area surrounded by trees. The guide bent down, removing some vines and tree limbs, revealing a trapdoor. He pulled the latch up and descended down a flight of stone steps; they followed. It soon became dark when venturing down the steps. The guide mumbled the words, "_Flamma_." and a blue flame appeared in his left hand as they continued down the steps. Emma was amazed by this, so instead of talking aloud, she _whispered_ to her father. A vampire's _whisper_ was not one spoken by the mouth, but by the mind. Every vampire could whisper to each other, no matter how far apart.

"Dad, how did he do that?" Emma asked.

"Some vampires have other dark gifts than just whispering" he explained, " some can learn other gifts, such as telekinesis, fire, ice, lighting, light…darkness…"he said as his tone sounded saddened when he said 'darkness'.

Emma made note of this as they arrived at their destination. They came upon a giant door with two armed guards standing in front of it.

"Password?" they asked the guide in unison.

"_Se-karzhan_." Their guide said speaking in his native vampiric tongue.

The guards nodded and opened the door, allowing them passage. They then entered a large circular room outfitted with stain-glassed windows of ancient vampire heroes and tyrants. In the middle of the room there were 7 seats, each being occupied by an elder male or female vampire; this was the Council.

The guide left the room as Emma and her father stepped into the middle of the circle.

The eldest male vampire in the middle seat stood, "Welcome to the Council Chamber of the Seraphim Clan. You have been summoned here to prove your worth in a Rite of Passage test. I am Matriarch Ustrel Seraphim, head of the Seraphim clan. On my left are three council members; Raziel Kragan, Kain Vladimir, and Tyrael Faust. To my right; Gemma Skarr, Beatrice Seraphim, my niece, and Victoria Yusef."

Emma looked around at each council member, the only that looked like she had a shred of happiness in her was the one they called Beatrice. Raziel, on the other hand was staring at Emma, as if trying to pierce through her soul; her gaze shifted back on the Matriarch.

"The Rite of Passage is more important than ever due to our ongoing war with the Hunters to reclaim Engrave." The Matriarch continued. "But enough of my explanations and introductions, tell us about you…" he said, taking his seat.

Mr. Krevor cleared his throat, obviously nervous, "Um, right…my name is Richard Krevor and I was-"

"No, not you…her." The Matriarch said pointing a finger at Emma, "I already know who you are and what position you held; I want to know more about the person actually taking the Rite of Passage.."

Emma smiled a little at her father's embarrassment, and then regained herself. "I'm Emma…Emma Krevor…" she said.

"Emma, how old are you?" asked Raziel, his voice sounded elegant, yet dark and demanding.

"17, I'll be 18 in four months." She answered.

"Do you have any gifts?" Kain asked.

"Gifts? Like Dark Gifts?" she asked.

"Yes, child, Dark Gifts." Kain repeated.

"…No, not that I know of…" she said.

"I see your father is present…" the voice of Beatrice now speaking, "But no mother, why is that…"

"Emma's mother-" her father started.

"Quiet." Snapped the matriarch.

"Emma?" Beatrice asked again, waiting for a response.

Emma's gaze went downward to her feet. Emma didn't know anything about her mother. Her mother wasn't there all her life. "My mother…she…I mean…" her fist clenched, why was thinking about her non-existent mother, so hard? Why was it making her angry?

"I don't have a mother…she's not here…she was never here…" Emma said anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"I sense great confusion in you, child…" Raziel said, as he got up, walking towards Emma. She backed up a little.

"Why do you withdraw?" he asked, as he started to circle around her.

"I'm…intimidated…" she confessed.

"Intimidation shows weakness, are you weak, Emma? Your father boasted to us about how you would prove you worth to us, how your abilities were so great. I don't see it…" he said.

"I'm not weak…" she said hesitantly, even more anger building up inside.

"Then why do you hesitate?" he asked, "what if your Rite of Passage was to kill an innocent human, could you do it?"

Emma didn't answer. She wasn't sure she could. She'd never killed anything before. Her head was spinning, she was getting dizzy and uncoordinated.

"Could you?" he snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Emma yelled as she saw a flash or black and red mist surround her body for a moment.

"Raziel." Said the Matriarch, indicating for Raziel to stop his interrogation.

Emma sunk to her knees, breathing heavily. Why was she so angry? And what was that mist and where did it come from?

Beatrice rose, "This child is not ready for a Rite of Passage, I am sorry Mr. Krevor." She said to Emma's father.

"But…she can do it, I promise you-" he started.

"She is NOT ready." Beatrice said more sternly, "Return when she has found out who and what she really is."

Mr. Krevor sighed and left the room, with Emma in toe.

"Dad….I'm sorry…" Emma said.

He remained silent as they followed the guide back home.

"There is great confusion and fear in that girl's heart." Said Beatrice.

"But, there was also much darkness; she has a gift and does not know of it…yet.." said the Matriarch as Raziel smiled slyly.

"Of course there was darkness, did you not see the mist: red and black…just like the ancient text foretold…"Raziel said, "The Destr-"

"Raziel, we are not certain what or who that child really is…we will have to wait and keep a close eye on her…a very close eye…" The Matriarch said.


	5. V: When Things Get Bad

V: Hunted

Emma and her father walked in silence through the thick, dark forest of Engrave, towards their house. Emma's father had not uttered anything to her since her failure at the Rite of Passage. She saw that all too familiar look of disappointment in his eyes. As she looked at him, she felt that same anger from before boil in her stomach. She stopped walking as her father turned around to face her.

"Why? Why do you always, ALWAYS, look that way when you look at me?" she demanded.

Her father sighed, unmoved by her anger, "What way do I look at you?" he asked.

This made her even more furious, "Don't play dumb! You look like you're-like you're disappointed in me…"

"Quite frankly, Emma, you haven't done anything for me to be proud of you…" he confessed.

Her fist clenched, her claws pressing into her skin, "What do I need to do, then? Huh? What do I need to do to make you happy?" she yelled.

"You NEED to stop trying to act like a human!" he snapped, "You NEED to hunt! You NEED to learn how to kill! It's why you're so WEAK! You don't act like WHO you are, WHAT you are!"

"Then what am I?" she snapped back.

"A vampire! A beast that feeds on human BLOOD; the essence of a vampire's lifespan!" he yelled, "…and you will learn how to hunt…you WILL pass this Rite of Passage...or you will never come home…" he said coldly.

Emma was speechless. She just looked at him in awe. She started to back away slowly.

_When things get bad, run…_

She kept backing up, slowly turning around and then making a mad dash in the opposite direction…towards Engrave…

…

In the slums of Engrave…

A group of three wanted vampires ran through the alleyways of the slums frantically. They stopped and looked behind them seeing no one there.

One panted heavily, trying to regain his breath, "You..*pant*…you think we lost him?"

The second replied, "I fucking hope so…this guy doesn't give up!"

The third was slowly freaking out, "We're so screwed! Why did you have to kill that human in the first place?" he yelled shoving the first vampire.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? She had a gun to my head! What? Was I supposed to just sit there and let her—" his sentence was cut short as he felt something pierce his neck. He grabbed it, taking it out and holding in front of him; it was tranquilizer. "Damn." He fell, unconscious.

The other two remaining vampires looked up at a young, black-haired human.

"You guys make way too much noise." Kay said, reloading his tranquilizer gun. "I thought vampires were supposed to be masters of the night? I could hear you guys a block away…"

"What did you say?" said the second, as he bared his claws.

"Oh kitty got claws now, huh?" Kay taunted smirking.

"FuckYou!" he rushed at Kay, swiping at him furiously.

Kay caught his forearm, pulling the vampire towards him. When he did, the vampire's face met Kay's fist.

"Aggghh!" the vampire grunted, before falling on the asphalt, out cold.

The third vampire stood frozen in fear as Kay walked towards him.

"You wanna fight me too?" Kay asked.

The vampire shook his head and ran away in the opposite direction.

Kay smirked, as he sighed, "I should stop him, before he gets himself killed, can't get the reward if he's dead." He said as he pursued the vampire.

Emma kept running until she got into Engrave. She eventually stopped running as she looked around to find out where she was. This place looked old and dirty. Trash littered the streets and she saw a hobo asleep across the street.

"This must be the slums…" she said to herself as she sat down leaning against a brick building.

"_You NEED to hunt! You NEED to learn how to kill! It's why you're so WEAK!" _he father's words ran through her head as she felt anger building up again. What was wrong with her? Why could she make her father be proud of her? Her thoughts were cut short as she heard what sounded like frantic running. She looked ahead and saw someone running towards her with another person in toe. She stood up; maybe now was the time to fight.

The person ran up to her, grabbing her and turning to face the person who was chasing him.

"Hold it right there, Hunter!" said the vampire fugitive, "Come any closer and I'll slit this girl's throat with my claws!"

Kay stopped running, drawing his gun, pointing it at the vampire. When he did, he got a better look at just who it was that the vampire had hostage, "Emma?"

"Kay…help…" she said as the vampire tightened his grip from behind her.

Kay lowered his guns slightly.

"Ha! Typical human, act all high and mighty, but when one of your own is on the line you- wait.." the vampire paused, sniffing Emma's neck, "You're not-oof!"

He didn't finish his sentence as Emma elbowed him in the gut escaping from his grip.

Kay took this opportunity to shoot the vampire in neck with his tranq gun.

"Thanks." Emma said rubbing her elbow. "Jeez, that hurt…"

"Emma, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away from the slums!" Kay exclaimed, cuffing the vampire and walking over to her.

She was taken aback a little by his anger, "I had a fight with my father and ran away…somehow I ended up here…" she told him as she looked at the cuffed vampire, "You were in the middle of a hunt?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah I was…" Kay said calming down, and placing his gun in its holster. He then dragged the vampire back down the alley towards the other fugitives. He placed them together, and then lit a red flare, causing red smoke to rise in that area. "The hunters will be here soon to pick them up. Let's go." He said walking in the opposite direction, out of the slums.

Emma followed, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked as she walked beside him.

"I'm taking you home-"he started.

"No!" She snapped was she stopped walking. "I can't…I mean, I don't want to go back…" she said as her father's words kept floating around in her head.

"Emma, I'm sure he's over it by now, and besides, he's your father…her loves you." Kay said.

"No he doesn't!" she snapped again as she felt that feeling from before. The anger in the pit of her stomach boiled. "He's always disappointed in me! He's-" she stopped as she caught herself. She had said too much. Emma then looked at Kay as her vision turned red for a second and she felt a slight burning sensation in her throat.

She needed blood.


	6. VI: When She Bites, It Hurts

**Hey everybody, it's been a while since I last posted a chapter. I've been very busy with a lot of stuff lately. I graduated a couple of days ago and I've been playing infamous 2 nonstop for the past week. I plan to get through Chapters VII, VIII, and IX within the next week. I'm thinking from this point on the story will get much darker and deeper so expect some really good stuff. Read and Review!**

VI: When She Bites, It Hurts

Kay stood in silence, surprised by Emma's sudden eruption of anger. "Emma, what happened between you and your father that made you so angry?" her asked.

"It's-It's nothing, okay? "she said, trying to reassure him as she started to walk ahead. She was fighting extremely hard to control her urge for blood. Kay was the only human close to her…her only source for food. But she couldn't do that to him. He had just saved her life. But if she didn't…her cravings would eventually get the best of her or, worst case scenario, she could die.

Kay turned, "It's not good to run away from your problems." He advised.

Emma smirked a little, "Kay…I have this rule: When Things Get Bad…Run." She stopped walking, "It's worked so far and saved me from a lot of unnecessary pain…" she explained as she turned to look at him.

When she did, Kay noticed that her red eyes were very bright…no, glowing. At first Kay thought it was light from a streetlight bouncing off her eyes, but the only problem with that theory was…they weren't anywhere close to a streetlight.

"What?" she asked as she slowly began to ball her first and then unclenching them to prevent her claws from coming out. _Control…stay in control!_ She told herself mentally.

Kay noticed this, "Emma, are you okay?" he asked as he started to put some of the pieces together. _Red eyes…glowing brightly…her hands are shaking as if trying to prevent something… _

Kay walked closer to her, she withdrew.

"Emma." He reached for her hand, "Tell me what's wrong." He said sincerely.

She looked at him or rather into his eyes for a moment, before hanging her head down and then gently wrapping her arms around him, hugging him, pulling him close. "I'm sorry…it will only last for a few moments, okay?" she whispered in his ear as she stopped trying to control herself and let the vampire within her take over.

"What are you- AHHH!" Kay screamed as her felt something very sharp impale his neck. He looked down at Emma; she was biting into his neck. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't even move, just stand there as his eyes began to roll towards the back of his head. As he did, Kay began to see things and hear voices in his head. He saw himself and Emma fighting each other, but they looked older. He saw Emma imprisoned at the Hunter's Camp, being tortured. He saw himself but this image of him was like nothing he'd seen before. This image of him was dark, ruthless, and had a look in his eye that screamed evil. The other him was smiling at him, and holding something. He lifted up what he was holding and in his hands was Emma's head severed from her body. Then he heard voices:

"_Emma, I want this to work. I want to be with you"_

"_Of course I'm jealous! She knows you better than I do!"_

"_Emma, why do you always do this? Why do you always run away?"_

"_We're not safe here anymore, we have to run."_

"_You protect the ones you love whether they are human or vampire…"_

"_Make me a vampire."_

"_Nobody can save you, you'll die here…"_

"_Just leave me….I belong here…"_

"_Kay, you're heading down a path I can't follow."_

"_After everything, you're giving up?"_

"_I guess I should have never bit you in the first place, huh?"_

The vision ended as Emma's fangs left his neck as he fell to the ground, blacking out slowly.

Emma looked down at him. She said something, he couldn't hear it but he could read her lips.

"I'm sorry."

…

The next morning…7:45 am

Kay awoke to a bright light above his head. He looked at his surroundings as he sat up, leaning his back against the headboard of the…bed?

"What the hell…" he was indeed in bed…a hospital bed. He was in the infirmary at the Hunter's Camp. He looked around and spotted a nurse walking by his room.

"Excuse me! Nurse!" he called to the woman.

She peaked her head in, "Yes sir?"

"Um…what am I doing here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You were injured late last night, bleed profoundly from the neck. One of the guards found you right outside the entrance of the Camp. We took you in this room and examined your neck, at first, we thought it was a vampire bite, but the doctors claimed it was a cut." She said as she scurried off.

"Bleeding from the neck?" he repeated as he touched his neck and regretted doing so. He flinched in pain, getting up to walk across the room to a mirror. He leaned his neck to one side to see two small circles vertically aligned with each other. "What the hell…this IS a vampire bite…but who bit me?" he asked himself as he tried to remember what happened last night.

"Okay…I was hunting…hunting 3 vampires; I caught them all…then Emma showed up…said something about her dad and a fight…then…then…what?" He couldn't remember anything else as his gaze shifted towards a clock on the wall. "8:00? Shit! I gotta get to school!" he exclaimed, grabbing his clothes and dressing himself as he ran towards Auron High School.


	7. VII: Putting The Pieces Together

VII: Putting the Pieces Together

Kay finally arrived at Auron High just as first period ended. He sighed in relief as he entered the school. The hallway got loud then crowded as the students transitioned from first period to second. He went to his locker getting his things. Then he remembered something. Emma's locker was right beside his.

"Emma…" he said to himself. What had happened to Emma last night? He remembered saving her from those fugitives but everything after that was blurry. Another thought occurred to him; one of the vampire fugitives had said Emma wasn't a…something. What was it that Emma was not? More importantly, was she at school?

BRINNNNGGGG!

His train of thought now broken, Kay hurried to second period as the bell rung. Kay's second period was Art; the only class he actually liked at this god forsaken school. Kay took his seat as class began. The class was currently working on a project; they were to draw anything they wanted using three different media.

Kay really didn't give a rat's ass about the project, but he did decide to draw something. At first, he didn't know what it was going to be, he just drew. After about 30 minutes, he stopped to look at his art…he had drawn Emma. But she had…fangs. Why would he draw Emma with fangs? She wasn't a vampire…right? He felt his neck, letting his fingers touch the two circular marks on his neck. He folded the picture up, placing it in his backpack.

Second period ended, as the students of Auron high made their way to lunch. Kay, on the other hand began looking for Emma. He peeped in the cafeteria, looking for the brunette, but with no luck. He checked the courtyard of the school, but she was nowhere to be found.

Kay almost gave up his search but then remembered what he had said to Emma the first day they met…

"_And here I thought I was the only one that ate back here."_

"Duh!" he said smacking himself in the forehead as he ran to the back of the school. He ran around the corner as fast as he could, coming to the back of the school.

"Took you long enough. I was waiting for you." Emma said, looking up at him from where she was sitting down.

"Emma…" he looked down at her, sitting down beside her. It took him a minute to catch his breath before asking, "What happened last night?"

"You told me how much you love me and now we're a couple." She said with a straight face.

"…." Kay jumped up, "WHAT?"

Emma burst out laughing, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Kay sat back down, embarrassed, "Shut up."

"Aww, don't be mad…lover boy…Hahahaha…Oh! And you're blushing too! Classic!" she laughed even harder.

"I am not! It's hot out here and my skin is sensitive…" he said blushing even more.

"It's the middle of October!" she said as she stopped laughing.

"But seriously, what happened last night?" he asked again, looking at her.

Emma looked at him. She couldn't tell him REALLY happened. Hell, she was lucky that he couldn't remember anything.

"Well, I was in the slums late last night and ran into you during the middle of a hunt." She said.

"Yeah, yeah…I remember that but what happened after?" he asked.

"I went back home, you went…wherever and now we're at school." She said smiling.

"You sure that's all that happened?" he pressed.

"Yeah…did you get drunk of something last night…because you sound like you have a hangover…" she said chuckling a bit. "I love that movie…"

"What?" Kay asked.

"Hangover."

"Who?"

"The Hangover…you've never heard of it?"

"Nope."

"Three guys go to Vegas and lose their best friend on the day before his wedding and they can't remember what happened the night before…"

"Where?"

"Never mind."

"Anyway…are you sure that's all that happened last night?" he asked again.

"Yes, Kay! Jeez…" she said smiling

"Okay then…oh! By the way, how did I get these?" he asked, showing her the two circular marks on his neck.

Emma froze up, as she remembered biting into his neck last night. His blood tasted so sweet.

"I don't know, maybe one of the vampires you were fighting, hurt you…" she implied.

"Oh…okay that sounds reasonable…oh yeah, another thing…" he said going into his backpack and taking out the picture he drew of her.

"Here, I drew this in Art class today…it's you…but for some reason I drew you with fangs…" he said.

Emma didn't say anything at first, but smiled softly, "Thanks, I really like it." She said. "Although I don't know why you drew me with fangs…it's the thought that counts…"

"Yeah…" he agreed as he placed the picture back in his backpack. Why did he feel like there was still something missing? Was there something Emma wasn't telling him? Looks like he would have to make a trip back to the slums…

….

Sometime after school ended…

Kay made his way into the slums as he walked the streets of Engrave. There were a few vampires there but these were not hostile like the ones he faced last night. As he continued walking, Kay heard someone approaching him from behind. He quickly turned around and caught his pursuer by the neck.

"What do you- wait a minute…" Kay started, "Your one of the vampires fugitives I caught last night…"

"Yeah I am…and will you stop calling me a fugitive, I have a name, it's Mikael." The vampire said, grasping Kay's arm, taking it away from his neck.

"Alright, Mikael. Wait- Didn't the Hunters come and get you and your posse, last night?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, they got my posse, but I woke up and ran off before they could get to me…" Mikael explained, "Guess your tranquilizers didn't work all that good, huh?"

"Guess not…anyway, I got some questions and I think you might have some answers…" Kay said.

"I ain't tellin' you shit about anything!" Mikael said, folding his arms, "Not after the way you beat me and my boys up…"

Kay frowned, as her got angry, "You know, you're lucky to be walking the fucking street right now…." He said as he drew his gun, pointing it at Mikael's forehead, "Now you'll answer my questions unless you want a bullet right between your eyes."

Mikael sighed, "What is with you humans, and always resorting to violence…but, I guess it can't be helped, I don't wanna die and you're already pissed off…"

"That's what I thought…" Kay said smirking, and holstering his gun, "What happened to me after I caught you and your buddies?" he asked.

"You and that girl you were with ran off saying something about getting her home. She got mad, said she didn't want to go, then she bit you-"

Kay cut him off, "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa…she _bit_ me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, or at least that's what it looked like…" he told Kay. "Can I go now?"

"One more question…you said something about how she wasn't…something…what isn't she?" he asked.

The vampire smiled from ear to ear, "You don't know, do you?" he laughed, "Wow, and I thought I was dense, it's right in front of you, man!"

Kay stepped towards him, "What's right in front of me?" he demanded.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you, you better ask her yourself…" he said running off before Kay could even think about pulling his gun out again.

Kay sighed as he started to walk out of the slums and towards Emma's house.


End file.
